Waking Up
by BringOnTheCookies
Summary: After waking up to an unknown place, not remembering what has happened, Cloud decides to reunite with Tifa, Marlene and Densel. But how long has he been away for? And what has he missed out on? - ERMEHGEWD my first story lol. Lemons and smutt will be found later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Short Story. (Relating to Final Fantasy 7)

The moment he saw the picture he remembered. The things that created him, the tests, the explosions, the horrors that made him who he was. Looking in the mirror, he asked himself the question which he would never answer; Is this me? Could all those thoughts unsaid, all those actions unspoken, be me? The only reply he could come up with was of that he didn't know. Flipping open his cell-phone, he found those 268 worried voice messages from the one he was engaged to. How long had he been gone? There is nothing but silence as his answer. Calling the number that had called nonstop, he heard the shaking, sweet tone of his fiancé. He could picture the relief shining in her eyes as the tears slowly left damp trails down her beautiful face. He smiled at the thought of her. He longed for her delicate kisses and for her gentle hands as they memorised the feeling of his neck. Her fingers running through his hair tangling with the knots. Her sweet smile, flashing a row of perfect white teeth. He had never felt so lonely, so heartbroken. He needed to see her. He needed to tell her his uncontrollable feelings toward her. Silent tears flowed faster as he heard the high-pitched, excited voice of his adopted daughter. Then he heard the sweet laugh of his adopted son, the wonderful, amazing children in which he had grown to love so much. His family, so close to him, but yet so far away.

Looking at the picture again, he completely broke down. 2 people nagged inside him. 2 completely different personalities, the hard faced soldier who only worked for the good of it and the smiling, loving father who had only been discovered 2 years ago. Breaking the window, and starting up the fenrir, his bike, he filled his head with thoughts of all he cherishes, and left to see them.

By Kayla Gordon


	2. Trapped and Afraid (Chapter 2)

Trapped and afraid.

His hair was sparkling with clear droplets from the rain as he approached me. His eyes dark and full of pain as he assessed my every move. His hands were covered in those trademark, black leather gloves. Those leather-covered hands were reaching for me, slowly getting closer. As his hand was getting closer, the noise of his light footsteps were getting clearer, he's getting closer and closer to me. I can already sense the wall behind me. Why am I still moving away even though I know I can't escape him? What is making me so afraid of being near those familiar arms? Shouldn't I be running into them instead of moving away? No, it's the red tinge of blood streaked through his hair that is making me unsure.

"Tifa, it's me, I'm home." His soft voice tugged at my heart, making me want to jump at him, but my mind held me back, still unsure if it was safe. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." I had to make up my mind now, my back is already pressed fully against the wall. "Nh…" My voice seems to have a mind of its own, whimpering as his hand rests on my cheek. I can feel his eyes on me, watching my face and my reactions. I'm too afraid to look into those eyes, for fear I will lose control.

"Tifa. Please look at me." He moved his head so that his eyes were level with mine. I couldn't help but stare into those blue mako eyes as they bore into my soul, untying every string of tension I had left. Surely I was going to lose it and fall into those warm, strong arms. Can I finally stop being afraid?

Is it safe to… let go?


	3. The Feel of Warmth

The feel of warmth.

Her shivering hands weren't due to the cold air filtering softly through the window. Those glistening balls of liquid trailing ever so slowly down her soft cheek. This was more than enough to make me lose my mind. I tried reaching for her, tried soft words but all failed. I just want to feel her warmth, her head on my shoulder and hold her tightly. Why is she so afraid of me? I suppose my sudden return was unexpected, but she shouldn't be so frightened of me. After all… she loves me… doesn't she?

"Tifa, please, it's me. Don't be afraid of me…" My pleading voice sounds foreign to me. I'm not used to begging but in a situation such as this… I have no choice. I could just pull her to me without her consent but… wouldn't that make her hate me more? I can only hope that she will trust me again. And I'm willing to wait however long until she does.

"Tifa, I'm sorry I left. But I won't leave again… I'm home." I tried to smile but it must have looked broken to her. I still held my arms open for her but I moved them back a bit. All she did was stare at them in confusion. My outstretched hands soon turned towards her in a more of a retreating gesture as I slowly stepped away from her. That move caused a reaction. Her eyes widened in fear and she took one hesitant step towards me. It seemed as though time stood still as she fell forward, the bottom of her shoe caught under a loose piece of carpet. She did not reach for me to save her; it looked as though she purposefully pulled her arms towards her chest to avoid me. It didn't matter, I wasn't about to let her fall.


End file.
